


Slip Through The Cracks

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Suggested threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Roger considers whether Alex's squire might be useful.





	Slip Through The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> [A tumblr prompt](http://rrrawrf-writes.tumblr.com/post/182605792154/have-a-prompt-46) lit a fire in my Tortall trash dumpster and this was the result.

“Your squire remains curious about us,” Roger says, almost too casually.

The skin on the back of Alex’s neck prickles. Roger’s magic usually keeps Geoffrey from noticing any sounds of pleasure or pain that might float through the closed door between their rooms, and so the blame must lie with Alex and his carelessness. “I have been as discreet as I can, sir.” What could he have revealed, without meaning to?

“I hope so. I would hate to think that I couldn’t rely on you.” Roger’s blue gaze sharpens, and he straightens in his seat. “You have learned what happens to people who betray my trust.”

“I’m unlikely to forget those lessons,” Alex says truthfully. He has witnessed punishments that still sometimes resurface in his dreams.

“‘To forget,’” Roger echoes silkily. “I could, of course, continue to ensure that young Geoffrey does just that. But even I can’t rearrange his mind over and over without causing permanent damage, and I fear that he still wouldn’t stop nosing about, especially if he thought that something was truly amiss with you. And even if,” he adds, “you don’t return his affections.”

“I’ve not given them sufficient thought.” Which isn’t to say that he hasn’t noticed. Geoffrey probably thinks that he’s being subtle, but it’s difficult to miss the way he trembles whenever Alex so much as pats his shoulder. “If nothing else, I’m grateful for his loyalty.”

“He’s as eager to please as you were when we first met,” Roger muses, and then his voice becomes firm and decisive. “If you bring him to me, perhaps we can satisfy his curiosity.”

The fire-lit room is suddenly far too cold. “Are you asking what I think of that idea, sir?”

“I don’t see why you would object. He could be useful, and taking him into our… confidence… would be much more pleasant than any alternative.” Roger smirks. “For all three of us.”

“With all due respect, I have some doubts." About the unspeakable things that could happen if Geoffrey says no, and the almost unimaginable possibility that he might say yes.

“Surely you know better than to doubt me,” Roger reminds him. “Once he finds out what brings you the most pleasure, once he sees what you can do with your hands and your mouth, he’ll be desperate for all of that and…”

“No more.” For a moment, Alex doesn’t recognize the harshness in his own voice. He’s never spoken like that to his former knight-master, and the look on Roger’s face reminds him of why. “Please, I’m begging you…”

“Are you?” Roger asks coolly. “If you were begging, you’d be on your knees.”

Without hesitation, Alex sinks into an all-too-familiar position. “My lord, I beg you to forgive my insolence, and to leave Geoffrey out of your…” _Your bed, your favors, your debts that are impossible to pay._ “Your plans,” he says finally. “It’s not necessary for us to entangle him.” 

Roger drums his fingers on the arm of his chair. “Perhaps his involvement would needlessly complicate matters.”

Relief melts some of the tension in Alex’s shoulders. “Thank you for understanding, sir.” After such a reckless display of weakness, he won’t forgive himself so easily.

“We shall see, in time, whether I made the right decision.” Fabric rustles, and when Alex looks up, Roger is beckoning with his free hand. “For now, you may rise once you’ve properly shown me your gratitude.”


End file.
